


This Time I'm Gonna be Your Hero

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Gallavich week 2014 [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Day 4, Gallavich Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is scared of something, even Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I'm Gonna be Your Hero

" Ian!!!!" Mickey's voice rings out through the Gallagher house.

Ian shoots out of bed and out the room in search of the other man. Ian's terrified, he's never heard this level of fear in Mickey's voice, not even when he thought Frank was going to out them to anyone who would listen. 

He's in nothing but his boxers as he slides down the stairs, almost falling and breaking his neck in his haste. Mickey's in the kitchen when he finally finds him, he's standing stone still in a corner and looking at the sink in horror.

" Mickey? " Ian calls out quietly. Mickey barely looks at him as he points to the sink. 

" It's in there, fucking kill it, Ian, " Mickey whispers without taking his eyes off the sink.

Ian nods and moves toward the sink, unsure of what he'll find but he is expecting some like a snake or even a baby gator. 

As he makes it to the sink he grabs a towel off the floor and peers in the sink slowly. Ian doubles over and tries not to laugh, there in the sink, the thing scaring bad ass Mickey Milkovich, is a spider no bigger than Ian's thumb. 

Ian turns on the tap and washes the spider down the drain.

He turns to Mickey ready to tease his tough boyfriend only to forget all the insults on his tongue when he sees how badly Mickey is shaking. He approaches Mickey slowly and draws the shorter man into a tight hug. Mickey's arms don't hesitate to encircle Ian as well. Mickey has stopped shaking by now but his breathing is still heavy so Ian just strokes his hair until he calms.

" Thanks. " Mickey finally huffs out into Ian's neck.

" You're welcome, " Ian says with a small smile. " You're arachnophobic, huh? "

" I just don't like spiders, man. Those beady little eyes, and what the fuck do they need all those arms fo' anyway!? " Mickey says as he lifts his head from Ian's shoulder but stays in his arms.

" Well lucky for you I'm a pro-spider killer. " Ian leans down to place a chaste kiss on Mickey's lips. " Now what do you say I make us breakfast? "

**Author's Note:**

> based off my head-canon that Mickey is deathly scared of spiders.


End file.
